Certain types of computing systems are modular. Modular computing devices are retained in slots in the modular computing system and are interconnected with a computing fabric (e.g. an optical interconnection to switches, routers, etc.). In some example modular computing systems, some modular computing devices are retained in a front section of the modular computing system and computing fabric are retained in a rear section of the modular computing system. Each modular computing device is coupled to a midplane in between the front and rear sections of the modular computing system where the connections between the modular computing devices and the midplane are relatively low bandwidth connections due to space limitations.
In certain example modular computing systems, the connections between the modular computing devices and the computing fabric are both installed and connected on the rear of the rack where the full faceplate area of the computing device and computing fabric may be populated with optical connectors for a relatively high bandwidth connection. In some examples, a modular computing system includes multiple frames interconnected with optical interfaces. A modular computing system may include a rocker arm plenum to provide rack-scale high speed optical connectivity between resource devices. In some examples, the rocker-arm plenum conceals and protects optical cables that provide high bandwidth data interconnectivity. In some examples, articulating rocker-arm connectors are pivoted about the rocker-arm plenums on the left and right frame edges of a rack of the modular computing system and couple to the optical receptacle connectors located near the left and right edges of each modular computing device and computing fabric horizontally oriented in a rack, interconnecting the modular computing devices with the computing fabric.
In some examples, some slots in the modular computing system retain quarter-width modular computing devices. Since the rocker-arm connectors are pivoted on the rocker-arm plenums that are affixed to the edges of the rack, the interior quarter-width modular computing devices cannot be coupled to either rocker-arm connector.
certain examples have features that are in addition to or in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. Certain labels may be omitted from certain figures for the sake of clarity.